Even without your quirk, you're still my hero
by giogio195
Summary: In which Kacchan loses his almighty explodo quirk, goes in to an emo phase as Deku tries her best to save him from himself. Genderbent Deku. Inspired by a really good Ao3 fic that I forgot what the title is unfortunately. Rated T for swearing because Bakugou is Bakugou.
1. BOOM

**I have read a fic like this somewhere in the depths of AO3 and I really loved it. Too bad I forgot the name so I'm making my own version.**

"Tch! Fucking pansy!" Ah yes, starting the fic with a foul mouthed growl, Katsuki continued pursuing the villain, finally obtaining his license, he now has the permission to apprehend villains as a student. But he didn't expect the villain to counterattack.

"FUCKING DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

As he used his explosions to propel himself towards the running coward, he positioned himself for an angle of attack, but, the villain suddenly stepped back, turned towards him and delivered a strong palm strike to his stomach, which sent him flying backwards. "GUUUGH!" he grunted as he flew back at highspeeds, but if he can rely on anything aside from his beloved quirk, it was his toughness and tenacity, he had proven once that he is physically tougher than Kirishima without the redhead idiot using his hardening quirk by playing punchies with him during study breaks, he is one tough boy.

But as he reared his palms back to propel himself forward, his palms stopped producing explosion, much to his shock. Now I don't give a fuck how tough you are, one solid blow to the back of the head will knock out any human being, Katsuki was no exception as he lost conciousness after hitting a post in high speed.

"KACCHAN!" he heard that dumb voice before drifting away.

Izuku saw her childhood bully knocked out cold, knowing that she now has a choice of pursuing the villain or taking this ash blonde idiot back home to safety, without hesitation, she choose carrying Katsuki. She shook her head as she walked towards his pathetic figure.

Katsuki ignored the warnings about how the villain can permanently erase a quirk, basically Aizawa on steroids, opting on relying on his battle smarts. Izuku knows without a doubt that Katsuki is a hardened fighter. Sure, he is a dickhead but he can bite as hard as he bark. But that villain is just way out of his league and that he should have listened to the speaker's warning first. Sighing as she kneeled down and wrapped his arm around her, she stood up and carried him. Noting how muscular he had gotten and blushing at the thought 'No, Izuku... You're many things... A pervert is not one of them.' she told herself.

_Approximately 7 hours later_

"Ughhh..." Katsuki slowly opened his eyes and saw Toshinori and Recovery Girl looking at him with depressed expressions. "The hell are you guys looking at me like that?" he grumbled as he sat up from the bed. "Grrr! That fucker! Someone please tell me he died!" he growled with his usual angry self. "All Might! You pummeled him, right?!" he continued to ask after receiving no response.

"Ahh, Young Bakugou... I've got some sad news from you..." Toshinori rubbed the back of his skinny head.

Birds fly away as our angry hero screamed at the revelation of never being able to Michael Bay anything ever again. "NANI THE FUCK?!"

"It's true. Even my quirk can't bring yours back, you did listen at the speaker about that villain, right?" Recovery Girl said. Katsuki was lost for words, looking at his shaky hands. Toshinori patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him and decided to lecture him about how he shouldn't let this break him. Katsuki's world goes mute, he can't hear anything aside from his loud heartbeat. His quirk, his oh so awesome quirk, gone.

At this point he would have blamed Izuku, but it was his fault, which made this even more heartbreaking... Atleast for him, I'm enjoying myself lol.

The tool he will use to surpass All Might and be the best, gone. Just because some asshole decided to squirm. Tears emerged from his eyes. If only that villain stayed still, he would have annihilated him. The hell is he supposed to do now?

Subconciously, he hugged All Might tightly, surprising the retired legend as the healer heroine left the room. Katsuki lets himself bawl his eyes out in front of his idol. All Might smiled to comfort him, he knows what it feels like to lose his quirk after all.

'But it's such a shame that Young Bakugou lost his at such a young age.' the blonde man gently ruffled his hair. "I... Fuck!" he sobbed as he used Toshinori's shirt as a tissue. "I'm pathetic... It's all my fault! And... And..! I didn't even land a hit on that fucker!"

Izuku carefully opened the door after eavesdropping, the boy who treated her like she was dirt is now in such a pitiful state. Sure, she hated how he was so mean to her when all she wanted was to be his friend, but she remembered the times when he used to be so sweet and protective, maybe he started being an asshole to her because she said she doesn't wanna be a damsel in distress and that she wanted to be a hero instead, she was quirkless at the time for fuck's sake.

But she admired him, how tenacious he is, how he always ace everything and that when he said he is gonna do something, it's as good as done. After the fight in Ground Beta, it made her heart jump when he gave her his opinion about her Shoot Style, sure it's probably 4 sentence max with an average of 3 words per second but it's so refreshing to hear him talknormally for once and not scream his head off. She felt warm. And now seeing him like this, hurts her.

"FUCK OFF, DEKU! YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANNA SEE RIGHT NOW!" his scream snapped her out of her thoughts. "A-Ahhh! Sorry! I was just..."

"No." they heard Toshinori speak. Toshinori wasn't a very good teacher, but he wisened up as time goes on, he knows that the two needed to talk since Midoriya was quirkless once and Bakugou is now quirkless. This is something that'll make them understand their feelings for eachother, and to mend their shitty friendship.

"Young Bakugou. I know this is going to hurt your pride, but I think you can learn something from Young Midoriya." the two students were silent, totally unexpected. "For she endured your state all her life, maybe... Maybe she can tell you how to keep your spirits up." he stood up and wiped a tear from Bakugou's shocked face. "Please behave, I have errands to do. This is a learning experience for the two of you." he said as he left the room.

Izuku was scared out of her wits. Yes, she is able match Katsuki in combat, well she was, now she can win effortlessly, but Katsuki intimidates her due to the years of bullying planting a seed of fear inside her very core. It was silent, too silent for her liking.

"Fucking Deku..." he grumbled under his breath, breaking the ice. Classic Kacchan. She thought. But she can't find the words, did her mentor just doomed her? Sentenced her to die through sheer awkwardness? But fortunately, Katsuki kept talking.

"Well? Aren't you gonna laugh? Fucking irony huh? Shitnerd." Katsuki taunted. "I'm not laughing, Kacchan."

"You should be."

"... But I won't."

"Fuck!" he cussed as he punched his pillow. "You're so useless! Can't even laugh when it's appropriate! I don't need your pity, stupid nerd!" he yelled. 'Then why are you so angsty?' she thought.

"All my life, I called you useless, a pathetic scrub who can't stand in the same ring as me! A pebble! Yet now... Now... You're the one who is looking down on me! Isn't this what you wanted?! You fuck?!" he screamed. "Oh shut up! Stop whining!" she snapped, interrupting his angsty rant. "You're right, you called me those mean things, and now karma serves you right, but..." she trailed off.

"But what?!"

"But I know that this shouldn't be enough to break you! You're Katsuki Bakugou! The boy next door who is too prideful to acknowledge that he can't win a fight, the aspiring hero who will do anything to win! I've always admired you for that... I'll always will. So please, Kacchan... Don't let this break you." she said sadly as she bowed her head hiding a blush. The pause made it worse for her. But after a few more second of silence, he spoke.

"You can say Katsuki all this time and you kept calling me that dumb cutesy retarded pet name!"

Izuku's eye twitched, after all that rousing speech, he cared more about that?! Sure, she can't say Katsuki when she was young so she calls her Kacchan but- ahh whatever, that's not important right now.

"Can't you see, De-" he paused, causing her to look at him.

Her orbs met his, he averted his gaze, which is so unlike him "I can't even call you that... I guess I'm the Deku now..." he solemly muttered. "N-No, Kacchan! Deku is the name of a hero! It's not useless, you're not useless... I don't know how but I'll help you!"

Having enough of his ex rival's nonsense, he threw a pillow at her face and dashed out of the clinic.

"Ughh... Rude as always..." she sighed. She looked at the pillow and had this urge to sniff his scent. Yeah, she likes him. And yeah, she knows how pathetic it is.

She hugged the pillow and mumbled to herself "Maybe I should give him time? He'll get over it... I hope."

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. BOOM again

Or maybe he won't get over it after all. It's been 2 weeks since the last time they talked, Katsuki still hasn't attend class ever since. Even Class 1A didn't expect that they'd miss his screaming antics.

Friday, Izuku thought it was perfect for her to visit his sorry ass.

"And that is all for today! Gewdbai!" As Present Mic proceeded to dismiss them. Izuku smiled and quickly packed her bag. "Hey, Deku." Her bestfriend Uraraka smiled "Tell him that it's not the same without him." the brunette sincerely requested. "Of course!"

After finally reaching his place, she was welcomed by his hot mom. "Oh! Izuku! It's been awhile!" the woman gave her a toothy smile and welcomed her. Izuku took note that she's wearing a dress

"Likewise, Mrs. Bakugou." she bowed politely as she left her shoes outside. "You came to visit my stupid son?" she asked as she said as she applied her makeup. "Y-Yes." she answered timidly. "Please talk some sense to him. He did nothing but workout aggressively for the last 2 weeks inside his room." the blonde woman sighed. "Umm.. May I ask where are you going?" the young greenette asked in curiosity. "Oh, I have a date with my lovely Masaru. Be a dear and babysit Katsuki for me." she chuckled. "Like old times." Izuku snickered to herself.

The woman, now done with her makeup, headed towards the door. "There is food in the fridge, and Izuku..."

"Yes?"

"No naughty stuff." the woman smirked and wagged her fingers, causing the green haired heroine to blush "I- Ahhh- N- U- No- I-"

"I'm off!" Mrs. Bakugou said as she exited the scene.

Izuku shook her head rapidly to snap herself out of that stuttering mess. She climbed the stairs, noting that not much has changed in the interior so far, still the same stuff from when she was 5.

She still remembers where Katsuki's room is. And with a knock, she heard his coarse voice groan "Fuck off..!"

Noting at how the doorknob isn't locked, she decided to get on with it. A hero does not only save people from harm, they also save hearts. It was her duty to meddle and help a fellow student.

As she opened the door, she was hit by another thrown pillow to the face. "Deku?!" the ash blonde asshole asked.

Izuku blinked and said nothing as she let herself in.

"Woah, hey! Who the fuck said you can enter my room, fuckwit?" Katsuki yelled lying on his bed listening to music. "Hey, you deaf?! If anyone should not hear anyone, it shoulda been me cause I'm the one wearing plugs, asswipe!"

Izuku made her way through the side of his bed, ignoring his colorful insults. "What do you want?!"

Izuku finally spoke. "Kacchan." her voice was soft and warm. But Katsuki didn't give a shit so he replied with a cold and hard "What?!"

"You know, it's kind of funny. Everyone in the class misses you." she smiled softly. But looking at her cute smile from Katsuki-vision, it was a smug smirk in his eyes. "Are you mocking me?!"

"What- no!"

"Then why bring that up?!"

"I-I just thought you'd appreciate it."

Katsuki sighed. Figuring that the greenette is here to give him some pep talk "Look, De- Izuku. I've given up." he blurted out. Much to Izuku's shock.

"C-Come again?"

"I don't want to be a hero anymore. These past 2 weeks gave me time to grieve about my stupid mistake over and over again. I made up my mind and decided to practice what I preach 'A quirkless fuckhead can't be a hero'. I said it to you, it's only fair if I apply it." he said in a calm tone. Izuku noticed that his eyes started to water.

She held his hand, causing him to tense up and snark "The fuck is this bullshit?" but surprisingly, he didn't pull away. She knows how it feels, specially when All Might told her to just give up before that sludge incident. To be quirkless, to be worthless. She remembered how her idol told her to just apply for the police and it hurts, it hurts alot. She gasped as she realized something, she looked for any cuts in Katsuki's wrists. "What the- the hell are you doing?!" the ash blonde finally pulled away, rubbing his arm on his black tanktop. Izuku frowned as she saw a round scar on his right wrist, which Katsuki noticed "I don't do that kind of shit if you're wondering. I just burned myself trying to cook some dumb ramen last Thursday so don't get any ideas, damn nerd."

Izuku blinked "Oh."

"So you already heard it from me, you can now fuck off, Izuku." he dismissively shooed her away. Her brows furrowed at the sound of her name, she really preferred being called Deku, specially by Kacchan "That's one less fucker trying to reach for the number 1 spot. You and half and half bastard can fight for all I care." Katsuki begrudgingly said. But little did he know, Izuku spent the last 2 weeks thinking of a way to help his angsty ass, and she came up with an idea.

Behold. Izuku's brilliant plan.

"Mmph?!" Katsuki was caught off guard as Izuku smashed her mouth to his. Katsuki flinched and tensed up but he didn't pull away, frozen in disbelief. Izuku closed her eyes and climbed on top of him without having her lips leave his soft ones. She gently held his hands.

Katsuki felt conflicted, he wanted to punch this bitch for sexual harrassment but at the same time, he likes the feeling of her lips. It's comforting.

So she does like him, he had suspicion, the fact that the person you kept pushing away kept coming back for more means unconditional love or that the person is an absolute retard. And to be honest, Izuku is both. His eyes slowly started to close, kissing her back, but suddenly he felt a huge glob of spit enter his throat, to which he shoved her strong enough to throw her off the bed.

"OOF!" she grunted as she landed on the floor with a thud. "OH FUCK! You disgusting nerd!" he spat in disgust. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU NASTY BITCH?!" he hoisted her shirt up.

But her explanation made him stop in his tracks. "I-It doesn't matter how... One for All can be transferred by ingesting the host's DNA if the host's wills it..."

"What are you blabbering about, Izuku?!"

"I gave you my quirk, Kacchan."

"NANI THE FUCK?!"

He lets go of her collar in shock. "I-I just think that you deserve it more than I do... You've always been better than me so I bet you can control 25% full cowl right off the bat, I-It does take a few hours to take effect though so..."

"No! I don't want it! Take it back! I told you I want to surpass you and All Might with my OWN strength, you dipshit!" he complained as Izuku shakily stood up. "Can't you see, Izuku?! I don't deserve this power!"

"Please just call me Deku... Like you always did, Kacchan. And it's okay, It's my choice to pass it on to you- MMPH!" he cuts her off with a french kiss, hellbent on sending One for All back to her system. But she won't back down. She knows that even with his emo talk, his fire didn't fade one bit, proven by the fact that he is still a hot head. They kept spitting at eachother's mouth in an intense make out session. Her boobs against his pecs, he grabbed her toned back as she clawed his sculpted shoulders, unaware that hormones and passion are making them hornier by the minute. Izuku wrapped a leg around his waist as he squeezed her ass, Katsuki felt her arms tear his top off as they finally collapsed on the bed with her on top.

They panted heavily as that "fight" lasted for 2 minutes, leaving them breathless. Both are silent, staring at eachother's orbs.

"I love you." she blurted out.

"I love- YOU WHAT?!"

"A-Ahhh! I wasn't meant to say that yet!" she screamed as she got off of him. Katsuki rubbed his temple, he knows but it still surprised him. Like watching a horror film, you know there is a jumpscare coming but you can't help but jump when the scare showed it's ugly face.

Izuku bit her lip. There is no going back now, she already said it because I'm a jackass.

"Do you mean it?" Katsuki asked as he sat up to which she promptly hugged him. "You're stupid if you didn't know by now..." she snarked, pissing him off "HAH?!"

"Quirk or not, you'll always be Kacchan to me."

"Fuck you."

"Please do."

Another 15 seconds of awkward silence.

Katsuki sighed and broke the ice, returning the hug. "You ruined my favorite top."

"O-Oh dear! I'm sorry!"

"Tch. Stupid pervert." he ruffled her short curly hair. "By the way, did you and All Might made out too when he passed it on to you?" he asked.

"No! I ate a strand of his hair..."

"Pfft..."

They stayed there enjoying eachother's touch. Izuku longed for Katsuki's strong arms wrapped around her while Katsuki deserved a hug after losing his quirk. "Please don't call me Izuku anymore... Just Deku, okay?" she requested. "Yeah, but why?"

"It just feels weird if you call me by my real name."

"Tch. Fine. Stupid Deku."

"T-That's more like it."

Katsuki hummed as Izuku nuzzled her chin on his cheek.

"Kacchan?" she asked, breaking another ice. "What."

"Do you... Love me too?"

"I wouldn't be holding you like this if I don't, dumbass." he replied, slowly breaking the hug. Izuku pouted "So mean."

They kissed once more, softly and tender this time. He cupped her face while her hands roam his body. Pulling away, Katsuki finally smiled "Thank you for being here, nerd."

She returned the gesture "Anything for you, Kacchan."

Both their eyes widened as they realized something.

"U-Uhh..!" Izuku nervously gulped.

"So... Who has it?" Katsuki asked. Not sure who the fuck is in possession of the mighty One for All.

**Yeah I re-edited this for some typos and the fact that I completely forgot to say that OFA is transferrable if the host wants to and not by force, thank you Mr./Ms. Guest commenter for reminding me have a nice day.**


	3. One for Oh

"If you didn't do that disgusting shit on me then none of this would have happened!" Katsuki angrily yelled as he puts on a new shirt. "Oh please, it's so obvious that you're loving it." Izuku absentmindedly said, after realizing what she just said, she quickly covered her mouth in fear and embarrassment. "HAH?!"

Cut away

"Ow! Stop! I'm sorry!" Izuku whimpered as Katsuki continued to bash her head with his pillow. "Die! Die! Die!" he repeated with every strike. Out of reflex, Izuku swept his feet. Katsuki landed on the floor with a thud.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!"

"GRRRRR!" Katsuki growled but his angry expression turned to a satisfied smirk. Izuku noticed this 'This can't be good.'

But to her surprise, Katsuki simply returned to his bed and browsed his phone. "E-Eh? Why did he..." Izuku went in to a brainstorm.

"He could have just given up on trying to smash me with a pillow but why is Kacchan smiling when he should have lost his temper? That is so terrifying that-"

"Stop your mumbling, damnit." Katsuki interrupted her rambling to which she quickly apologized.

"Look at your legs, dumbass. Aren't you even feeling it?" Katsuki pointed out, much to Izuku's surprise, her body is on full cowl.

"AHH! So I'm the one in possession!" she yelled in surprise.

"Even without a quirk, you're still losing to me!" Katsuki snickered. But as he pointed his gaze at Izuku, his eyes widened in horror as Izuku prepared to leap for his sorry ass. "One for All: Full Cowling!" she growled.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT I-" she cuts him off by pouncing on him. Katsuki immediately guarded his face but Izuku pried his arms off and overpowered him. "Nnng, stop! Fuck off, I don't want your shit!" Katsuki squirmed.

Izuku paused, seeing Kacchan squirm like this felt good. It made her feel... Superior and powerful.

"GET OFF ME, YOU FRECKLED FUCK!" Katsuki continued to struggle under her firm grip.

Maybe she discovered something about herself, a dominatrix kink from the depths of her mind. She blushed madly at the thought of a submissive Katsuki obeying all her command.

But an orange crackle of electricity snapped her out of her thoughts, which surprised the ash blonde hothead as well. "What the?? I have it too?!" Katsuki questioned, baffled as fuck. But he wasted no time and countered her by hoisting her torso up with his feet and turning the tables around, landing on top of her. Now Katsuki is in control again.

"You can't spit when you're facing upwards, dickwad!" Katsuki taunted. "8% California Smash!" Izuku yelled as she tossed him upwards with a kick. Katsuki grunted as he hit the ceiling before landing in front of the greenette.

"'Take effect in a few hours' my ass..." Katsuki grumbled, remembering Izuku's claim that the quirk needs a few hours to adjust inside his body.

'So this means...' Izuku thought as she rubbed her eyes.

'That we split the damn quirk...' Katsuki thought as he shakily stood up.

'But I don't want it!' they thought simultaneously as they glared at eachother in a stand off.

"This power is for you, Kacchan." she said in a low voice. "It's never mine and it'll never be! Now pucker up, shitnerd!" he growled as he prepared himself.

"One for All: Full whateverthefuckit'scalled!" Katsuki let his new found power course through his veins. "It's Cowli-" he cuts her off with a tackle.

'What the... He immediately knew how to control it... Kacchan is so cool!' she thought with glee. "The hell are you smiling for, stupid Deku?!" he exclaimed as he pinned her down to his bed. "How are you able to control it so quick?" she panted. "It's just like flexing all your muscles, idiot. If I focused it on one limb, I'm going to make the same mistake you did by destroying your own shit." he explained.

"Kacchan is so cool..!" she gushed out, causing him to pause before shrugging and kissing her roughly. She felt another batch of his spit enter her throat, opting on making him let go, she tugged his shirt. To which the ash blonde idiot pulled away to whine about his shirt.

As Katsuki stumbled backwards, he immediately lost his full cowl. He grinned victoriously before running out of his room.

"K-Kacchan! Wait!" Izuku called out.

Katsuki ran outside his house. Opting on putting as much obstacle in front of him and Izuku as much as he can. Knowing that he can't outrun her quirk, he had to compensate.

"Fuck." he gritted his teeth as he ran, trying to think where All Might could be hanging out. "Where does he even live?!" the teenage hothead ran, not caring at people's glances or the fact that he's only wearing a black tshirt, flip flops and boxer shorts.

Izuku opted on scaling rooftops to avoid unneccessary attention. Using quirks in public is still prohibited. Sure, she had her license, but she can't just use it whenever she pleases.

She saw the ash blonde idiot make his way through a few streets, seeing as it's unpopulated, she decided it's her time to pounce on her prey. "KACCHAN!" she screamed as she took off towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FRECKLED FUCK!" Katsuki raised his palms out of reflex but as we all know, he is currently quirkless.

Izuku landed on him with a thud, pinning his arms the way he pinned her when he won their fight in Ground Beta, knee on right shoulder, foot on the left bicep. Katsuki gasped for air, but Izuku spat on his open mouth. "Blegh!" he cussed but he can't move an inch due to her overwhelming strength. After making sure that a good amount of her DNA went inside his mouth, she dashed away with the remaining embers of One for All to hide from him.

"Fuuuuck!" he rubbed his lips and groaned. The orange cackle is back, sighing as he realized he lost... Well, Katsuki is someone with a will of iron, hero or not, quirk or without, he will never admit defeat.

"You win this time, you fucking idiot." he grumbled under his breath and decided to wait for a perfect time to return the quirk to sender.

As much as he hate to admit it, Izuku is more experienced as an One for All user. Sure, he figured it out quite quick but it has nothing on experience that green haired small might had gained.

Izuku ran and ran, after a quick text to her mom that she'd be home late, she found herself in the Municipal Beach where she spent 10 months of hell under All Might's AMERICAN DREAM PLAN.

And hey hey hey, look who's here. It's the retired legend, sight seeing. "Ahh. Young Midoriya. What brings you by?" he asked without taking his eyes off the stars. "Good evening, All Might." she greeted as she sat beside her mentor.

"Just so you know, I'm aware of your pursuit earlier."

"WHAT? How?!"

"I saw Young Bakugou running out of his door while you jump out of the window." the skinny blonde man replied and sighed. Izuku remained silent. "I am well aware of your admiration for Young Bakugou, kid. And I'm guessing that you gave him the you-know-what." he said, trying to be discreet as possible as their are some people around star gazing, ever since news of a scrawny teenage girl managed to clean up the whole dump, it became quite the star gazing spot at night and a place to swim in the day.

The you-know-what statement however, sounded pervy in Young Izuku's mind. "N-NO! W-We didn't d-d-do anything! I swear- I- I just talked to him that's all." she stuttered madly.

"Young Midoriya. There is no use denying it. I already know." Toshinori interrupted. "T-Then what do you have to say for yourself?! Spying on two teens making out!" Izuku blurted out.

"What?! I said I know you passed it on to him, I never said anything about making ou-" Toshinori stopped at the realization that Izuku passed the torch through THAT method.

Izuku's face fell as she realized she just admitted it due to a misunderstanding. "Oh my goodness..." Toshinori puts both his palms on his cheeks before smiling.

Izuku sighed, no use in hiding it. "It was his now." she said as she tried summoning her full cowl aura but to no avail.

"I knew you had something for him." the retired hero clenched his fist. "Y-You're not mad?? And was it really THAT obvious?" Izuku questioned in bafflement.

"I'm not. What you did, is what a real hero would have done. I'm proud I chose you." he said with a smile. Izuku teared up at his words, but before she can weep like the crybaby she is, her mentor ruined the mood. "And yeah, it was painfully obvious."

"Hmph." Izuku pouted and crossed her arms.

Toshinori snickered much to her chagrin and he then proceeded to tease his young student.

"OH FUCK!" Katsuki managed to find the time to curse before slamming on a wall. He had fast reflex but he still needed practice in maneuvering around. But fuck that, he doesn't need practice, he'll return this quirk to her.

It was her dream, her dream along with him. He already crushed her thoroughly, he is not that much of a scumbag and take this away from her. Specially after that fight, he came to respect her to a certain degree, and after that confession, he started to admire her stupid decision to give him the arguably strongest quirk on Earth. But no, he won't have it. She deserved this.

Upon reaching the Midoriya household, he knocked aggressively.

"Oh! Katsuki! It's been awhile!" Inko greeted at her daughter's childhood friend and crush.

She always remembered how Izuku would gush on about how cool this ash blonde boy is, even to the same extent as All Might. But she can't help but be weary as she knows of his bullying antics and the effects it had on her daughter. But she knows that it made Izuku stronger, and that made her happy.

"H-Hey, Mrs. Midoriya." Katsuki greeted. He is a dickhead, but he can't help but be polite to her. Something in him is hardwired to be nice to her, but he had no objections, she is a good person after all. "So what brings you by?" she asked as she lets him in.

"Uhhh..." Katsuki tried to thought of an excuse as he discarded his footwear on the door.

"Is Dek- Izuku home?"

"Oh, she told me she'll be home late."

"THAT BITCH!" Katsuki growled but then stopped himself when Inko gave him a weird look. He quickly apologized and bowed.

**My rules for One for All is inconsistent due to "humor" purposes. Hardly humorous but eh, whatever gets me by.**


	4. The feud continues

Inko caught him red handed. Her suspicions of his bullying are proven right. As her parent, it's her duty to confront him. "Katsuki... May I have a word with you?"

"It's not like that, All Might!"

"Oh ho, in my days as a young hero, I've encountered hostages that had fallen in love with their captors. I think it applies to you as well, it's very similar to Stockholm Syndrome." he heartily laughed much to Izuku's embarrassment. "I-I just think he is so awesome... I didn't enjoy the bullying one bit... I'm not a masochist." the greenette pouted.

"Are you serious?! Do you have any idea how much she idolizes you? You think she's looking down on you by being nice? How stupid is that?" Inko furiously exclaimed. She can't downright roast this ash blonde idiot, he is her bestfriend's kid after all. "I've been blind and fuckin- ehem. Freaking stupid. I'll admit, but I was just a brat, give me a da- darn break!" Katsuki rebutted, trying his best to stay rated PG. The woman sighed and calmed down.

Maybe their anger is genetic after all, she remembered Mitsuki being the feisty type back in her good old days, so it must be a case of 'the apple didn't fall too far from the tree' thing.

"I'm sorry." Katsuki looked down with guilt. He blinked as he realized

'Holy shit, I'm apologizing?! Fuck, sometimes I surprise myself.'

"It's fine. We're all immature once. I'm glad you grown out of it." she smiled. "Now if you're going to wait for her, make yourself at home! Her room is still upstairs, you can stay there for awhile since I'm going to clean the place after I finished with the clothes." she said before heading to the laundry room. Katsuki nodded and sat in the sofa for awhile.

She stopped as she opened the door "As long as my daughter is happy." she gave him a sincere smile one last time before doing the laundry on the other room.

Katsuki felt like a scumbag. "So she really does love me." the ash blonde climbed the stairs, not much changed and he still knew the way to her room. He was always the one who will lead her there during sleepovers and raid her room in search for imaginary villains.

His face fell as he opened her bedroom door. The place is filled to the brim with All Might merchandise.

"Ugh... This is so fucking embarrassing and awkward." he mumbled as he inspected her All Might collection. He thought she would have grown out of it by now "Sheesh, it's like the old fart is watching me." he mumbled as he stared at a poster of the smiling hero.

"I'm not old!" Toshinori suddenly exclaimed. "Uhh... I asked how Nana Shimura was like as a teacher." Izuku said unsurely. Toshinori quickly apologized, his senses told him that somewhere out there, someone called him old.

"An All Might thermos..." Katsuki twirled the thing around. But suddenly an idea popped in his head.

"O- AAAAGHH, FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Katsuki screamed as the cap suddenly came off and he accidentally poured boiling water down his thighs.

He inhaled and bit his lip.

Sighing in pain as he sets down the cursed thermos to the nightstand.

Grumbling cuss words about he find it annoying that the All Might print is smiling after burning him.

Suddenly his idea returned. "I'm going to make her some shitty coffee... Then I'm going to fucking spit on it."

He proclaimed. But he decided against it since he finds the whole saliva passing thing going on between him and his rival to be disgusting, hey, he is an asshole, but he has standards.

"Maybe I'll just put a strand of hair... Wait." he remembered something back in the dorms.

_**Flashback from Katsuki's memory lane**_

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" shitty Deku apologized as she spilled invisible girl's hot choco. "Oh it's fine, I dodged it at the last second." she reassuringly said.

It's the wee hours of the night and for some reason, the almighty Katsuki lounged in the common area near the kitchen just to stare at the ceiling. It was at this time that he truly appreciates the peaceful living room, specially since his obnoxious friend(s) are fast asleep dreaming of whatever the fuck they're dreaming of.

So he lied at the couch undetected.

"Thank you... But, please let me make you a new one." Deku offered but the invisible girl simply shook her head and declined. "Nah! Let ME make you one! This one is what my grandma used to make me when I was a kid, it's delicious!" Tooru replied.

Katsuki scoffed and proceeded to nightdream.

"Coffee or hot choco? I'm goooood at making both!"

"I don't drink coffee." Deku replied. "Okie dokie. Hot choco it is then!"

_**Flashback ends**_

"Well, why am I not surprised?" he mumbled to himself as he prepared to boil some water. 'Deku has always been childish.'

Fuck you, I prefer hot choco over coffee too, stupid Ba- I uhh, I mean the ash blonde cunt thought as he waited for it to boil.

"And that's how I received One For All." Toshinori shuddered. Izuku cringe at the thought too, a spit on a glass of water? Who knew Nana Shimura was a prankster. But she can't judge her since she did far worse than spitting on someone's drink. "Say, it's getting pretty late. Maybe you should go home. It's Saturday tomorrow so you're allowed to sleep over at your mother's." Toshinori stood up and dusted himself off.

"I can stay up all night, All Might." she pouted.

"Yeah, but not here. You lost your quirk, it's dangerous to wander about during this time of the night. Villains might pop out and wreck havoc." he wisely reminded. Izuku sighed and agreed nonetheless. "Whatever, dad." she muttered. Toshinori's eyes lit up at that and he started tearing up.

"All Might? You alright? Is anything wrong, why are you crying?"

"Nothing! My eyes are just sweaty."

Katsuki grinned at his masterpiece... Putting a jalapeno inside a hot choco is fine, right? He can't help it, he likes spicy shit.

He remembered cooking a spicy ass katsudon for Kirishima and Kaminari, and while they are absolute pussies who had no tolerance for spicy things, they ended up loving it and finish the pork cutlet meal with smiles and teary eyes, so this should be no different... Right?

Staring at an All Might action figure, he remembered how he met her 3 year old ass.

_**Flashback on Katsuki's memory lane... Again.**_

The buff, mighty, Katsuki told his posse to piss off because he wanted to play alone. What can he say? He is a charismatic child that inspires followers, but now he wants to play with his ball alone.

As he delivered a kick to the ball, it hit a bush.

"Ow!"

Except it wasn't a bush, her hair just looks like one.

Izuku rubbed her head, she's a loner that everyone either steer clear off or tease because she looks like a boy, and now this ash blonde twat just stared at her.

"Darn, sorry bout that." he mumbled. Her face brightened up at his apology "It's fine, what's your name?" Izuku asked brightly, this kid is nice (oh she had no idea)

"Katsuki Bakugou." the ash blonde boy proudly boasted, notice how he didn't even care enough to ask for her name. "Katchu- Katsh- Kachuki..." she tried to say his name but her 3 year old mouth isn't that developed yet.

"Ughh. Stop saying it like that. Repeat after me." Katsuki snapped his fingers. "Okay!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Ka-" he started, urging to her to repeat.

"Ka-" the greenette responded.

"Tsu-"

"Tsu-"

"Ki."

"Ki."

"Katsuki." the ash blonde kid stated.

"Katsudon." she innocently grinned. But before Katsuki can correct her mistake, she handed him the action figure she was playing with and asked "Do you wanna play with me?"

_**Flashback ends.**_

"Fucking idiot." he scoffed at the memory, gently returning the action figure as he stared at the hot choco. "Where the fuck is she? This is going to turn in to cold choco soon enough if she don't get her stupid a-"

***door opens***

They stared at eachother for awhile. Izuku's mouth opened in shock. "Kacchan?!"

"Shut up! What is it with you and screaming?!" he screamed.


	5. SLEEPOVER

"W-What are you doing here??" Izuku asked.

"What, am I not allowed to be here?" Katsuki said as he lied down her bed. He has to think fast, the choco is getting cold and so are the chances of him passing it. "B-But this is my room and... And Kacchan being here just feels..."

"Oh shut up. I've been here for as long as I can remember." Katsuki muttered. "Besides, you're the one who entered my room first, dipshit."

Izuku tensed up, prepared on what Katsuki is about to do next to shove One for All down her throat, but Katsuki just sat there. Menacingly.

"Oh. That reminds me, go drink this damn hot choco." Katsuki nonchalantly said as he made himself comfortable on her bed. Izuku blushed at the thought of sharing the same bed with this alpha asshole, but remembering All Might's "graduation gift" from the mighty Nana Shimura, she was skeptical about the drink and shook off dirty dirty thoughts.

"Come on, I went to the trouble of making you one, you ungrateful fuck. Trying to be nice here." Katsuki said, growing impatient. "Kacchan... Contrary to your belief, I'm not an idiot." she shakily said. Katsuki sighed, good thing the embers are still usable so he showcased a spark.

"I didn't spit on it, dumbass. And look, the orange electro shit is still here."

Izuku inspected the lukewarm hot choco, he is right, no saliva bubbles. "Kacchan just made a hot choco for me but for what reason? Kacchan will never do something unless he wants something in retur-"

"Enough with your fucking weird, fucking rambling shit. It's getting cold!" Katsuki yelled. "Yes!" Izuku replied timidly and gulped it down.

'Now I have to play it cool...'

"Blegh! What's this??" Izuku spat a bunch of seeds and the jalapeno's membrane to the small trash can. "C-Chili??" Izuku exclaimed as the spicy and sweet taste turned bitter and dwelled on her tongue. "I-Is this some sort of prank??" she asked the ash blonde boy.

"What- no. I just thought it would go well. You fucking know how much I love spicy shit."

"But it doesn't mix well with beverages like this!"

"Oh shut the fuck up."

There was an awkward pause.

As the bizarre flavor finally subsided, she finally asked him "When are you going to leave?"

Katsuki smiled triumpanthly "Just about now."

He stood up and stretched his hands, but Izuku blocked the door. "Get out of the way, I'm fucking off."

Izuku fidgeted and tried one of her childish tactics whenever she wants her mom to buy her All Might merchs when she was a kid. Puppy eyes. It works on others, such as Uraraka (to pay for her lunch once)

Iida (to let her use the bathroom even though he was on 'authority mode')

All Might (to convince him that it's okay to have a cheat day once in awhile)

Todoroki (to make him open up to her more)

Hatsume (to make her back off whenever she wants to experiment on her)

Long story short, it works on people with good hearts.

"K-Kacchan."

"What?!"

"Maybe you could stay? For old time's sake." she asked softly. Katsuki's eyes widened. "What the fuck is happening to your eyes?!"

Izuku deflated and rolled her eyes. 'It doesn't work on Kacchan.'

Katsuki cupped her face and inspected her eyes closer, Izuku blushed madly and closed her eyes. 'You already kissed him, Izuku! Why are you so flusterred?!'

"Open your eyes, fucker." he pried her eyelids open. Katsuki remembered what Izuku's mom told him, she really meant no harm to him and he's been a dick to her. Scumbag as he is, she was his bestfriend once. And it made him interested in mending their friendship... Even though they both admitted they love eachother, but Katsuki chalked it off as teenage hormones and that they were just horny at the time they made out that caused them to say dumbshit like that.

"Ahh, fuck it. I'll stay." he sighed as the greenette beamed. "R-Really?! It's like back when we were-"

"Okay, okay! Shut the fuck up before I change my mind!"

"Oh, sorry!"

20 minutes later after Izuku cleaned up her dusty floor, Katsuki proceeded to browse the bookworm's collection of books.

"What the fuck?! So I'm not the only one you've been stalking, you creep." Katsuki snarked as he inspected her hero databook. "I-I'm not stalking you or them! I'm just taking notes to make me a better hero! But... That won't matter now." she said with a sad smile, willing to sacrifice her future to help this asshole.

But the asshole grinned like the scheming boy he is. 'Little did you know, Deku.'

5 minutes later, the sound of the old fart laughing was heard from the monitor.

_"WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_

Katsuki scoffed as Izuku cheered. They watched her favorite All Might video, his hero debut.

"You've been watching this shit since we're little brats." he snarked. "Yep! It never gets old!"

5 minutes later

"Oi, Deku."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Endeavor had fiery pubes too?"

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku blushed at the question as Katsuki laughed. She smiled softly as she watched him laugh his ass off. It's quite a rare sight. Usually, Katsuki will either grin sadistically, or smirk smugly whenever he fights or boast about himself. But him laughing is quite a sight to behold.

"Hell, do you think half and half bastard's pubes are half red and half white too?" he said before laughing even louder, this time she chuckled at that joke.

She thought of something to tease him. "Is yours spiky?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

She was surprised at this side of her. Normally, she only have two, one where she wants to save and one where she wants to win. This third... Kinky side just popped out of nowhere. Probably comes with puberty.

"What- no. I shave mine."

There was an awkward pause as her face started to heat up at the revelation while Katsuki went silent as he realized what he just said. "You didn't hear anything." he said.

"Y-Yeah..."

10 minutes later, Katsuki was using one of Izuku's dumbbells while Izuku surfed the web.

Izuku was becoming suspicious and paranoid. She wanted to test herself if she really has One for All, but she kept telling herself to trust Kacchan.

Katsuki noticed her body language so he decided to play along.

"You know, you're gonna have to replace all this All Might merchandise, once I become number 1, you better replace all of these with my face!" Katsuki boasted as Izuku gets all flustered at how dirty that sounds. Imagining a room full of Kacchan posters and merchandise. She is having complicated feelings about that.

3 minutes later, Izuku decided to change for her pajamas.

Izuku stripped her tshirt, looking away from him. Katsuki felt a blood drop on his nose.

Momo was busty, Mina was curvy and Uraraka was chubby.

But Katsuki just found out that he had a thing for muscular girls as he saw Izuku's toned back and black sports bra. He gritted his teeth in an effort to stop a boner and to stop his bleeding nose, but he couldn't just take his eyes off.

Izuku just didn't care that she was stripping her top in front of him, she's comfortable around him.

He's alot of things, but he is not Mineta.

She glanced at him to see his bleeding nose and distressed face (the one she found out that she loves so much), she turned to face him with a smirk "Like what you see?"

Katsuki forcefully shut his eyes but the image of her shapely arms, a fucking v cut and six pack along with a decent B cup tits won't leave his mind.

'When the hell did you get so hot?? Fucking witch!'

3 minutes later, Izuku was kind of worried that there is nowhere else for Kacchan to sleep on. Sharing the same bed for them is just a shit choice, it's not awkward when they were 3 to 8 years old, but now...

"I'll sleep on the floor." Katsuki proclaimed. "B-But you're the guest! A-And..."

"No, fuck you. This is your room, sleep on your damn bed. If we're at my room, I'll have you sleep on the floor too." Katsuki pushed past her and grabbed two blankets. He layed it on the floor and demanded pillows "Give me some, Deku!"

Izuku tossed him a few.

After a few minutes of getting ready for bed, Izuku finally turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Kacchan."

"Go to hell."

Izuku stared at the ceiling as she pulled her blanket up. She sure as hell don't feel quirkless. Once it's too quiet, she tested it out and found that it's too good to be true, frowning as Katsuki tricked him. She decided to lay it off and give it to him tomorrow.

Tossing and turning, she just can't sleep. Her mind wandering around...

After that confession, did something really changed? Are they dating now? Sure as hell don't look like it. Sighing as she figured she needs an answer to sleep. She asked.

"Kacchan, are you asleep?"

"What kind of a fucking question is that? If I said yes then it means I'm still awake, dumb fuck." she rolled her eyes at his response, but hey, he's awake.

She tried to find the words to ask him. Constructing a sentence, choosing the right phrases, selecting the words...

She decided to pussy out anyways. 'I can't do it...' the greenette sighed as she shrank deeper in her blanket. She turned to face away from him to the other side.

Izuku's eyes widened as she felt something heavy on the side of her bed.

"Move, Deku."

She hurriedly scooted away to make some space as Katsuki lied beside her. "It's too damn dirty on the floor, so I can't help myself." he muttered as he tossed the pillows to his feet so he can rest it there.

**Disclaimer: All Might is not old. You're just mean, Katsuki.**


	6. Tension

Feeling him breathe at her nape felt so hot. Not like in a warm way, but in a M rated way.

The hair at the back of her nape stood up as she imagined him ramming her from behind.

"Oi, stop shivering, moron. I'm trying to sleep."

Aaaaaand reality ensues.

Giving up on the dirty thoughts, she decided to call it a night, close her eyes and sleep.

'Any minute now...' was her last thought before drifting away.

She lied there with her back facing him. Katsuki's eyes were open, staring at the back of her head, observing her curly locks.

'Atleast it's not pink like Raccoon Eyes... Her shitty hair looks like cotton candy.' he thought to himself. He felt Deku scoot towards him. Out of modesty, he scooted away.

This happened for 3 more times until Katsuki fell off the damn bed.

"Ow, fu-" he stood up frustrated. He is about to smack her with a pillow but she really is sleeping.

Apparently, Deku is a wild sleeper. Fussing all over the place.

"Detroitooo..."

Katsuki stood up and rubbed his eyes. Before feeling a sharp and lasting pain in his groin area as Izuku delivered a 10% punch his crotch. "Mmmm... Smashhe.." she muttered in her sleep.

"Fuuuuuuuck." he squeaked out as he was brought down on his knees.

Lying there, he can't move for 3 minutes as the pain is just unbearable. He shakily stood up and walked it off. "Fucking... Deku..." he decided to climb and sleep on the foot of the bed.

He shut his eyes and tried to sleep. "Sento Rouis... Sma-"

But Katsuki grabbed her leg as she swung it towards him. "I saw that one coming..." he mumbled. He stood up, irritated. "This moron will either punch or kick me." he decided to leave... Him giving her the quirk backfired as she'll just continue to smack him while in Full Cowl.

But as he opened the door, he heard her yawn. "Kacchan..?" she sat up.

'Shit. She won't allow me to leave.' he thought quite cleverly. "You didn't see anything... You're dreaming, Deku." he said in an attempt to get her back to sleep.

Izuku blinked twice and rubbed her eyes. Katsuki can see how adorable the idiot looks in that shitty oversized All M shirt as the moonlight shone through the window. "A-Am I?" she asked.

"Yes. Now get the fuck back to sleep." he snarled but as he turned around, her arms were suddenly wrapped around his waist.

"Good... Mmmm." she sniffed his shirt as she snuggled on his back. 'What the fuck?? She got up here so fast! Now I know what you're thinking 'she used her quirk duhh' but listen up you fucker, she got up, walk atleast...' Katsuki glanced back from the distance between her bed and the door. '... 5 meters without me noticing or hearing anything!'

Her hands suddenly snaked to his crotch "Gahh! Hey- the fuck?!"

"It's quite lengthy."

"Hands off! Fuck it, you're not dreaming! This is real!" he angrily whispered. But apparently, Izuku is too tired to care.

"I've always thought that you have a small one, because you're so angry all the time..."

"HAH?!"

"But I guess being aggressive just means you have alot of testosterone... Resulting in a long-"

"Stop nerding out, damnit." he pried her hands away. She lets out a small whine, as he swatted her away. "Kacchaaaan~" she called out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he asked in annoyance. "I want you to be aggressive on me." Izuku said as she lied on the bed. She threw away all the care to the world, thinking both of them will forget everything about it in the morning. "What, but I'm always yelling at you and shit."

"You know what I meant."

"I honestly have no fucking idea."

"Fine... Well." she stood up and removed her shirt. Katsuki's mouth dropped as he briefly saw her well defined athletic physique before the oversized All M shirt was thrown in his face. He was suddenly slammed in to the bed "OW- WHAT THE?"

"I've always wanted to try and be aggressive on Kacchan."


End file.
